project_good_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Characters
Notable Generation 3 Characters: As of yet, it is undecided upon what the names of the main characters will be- however, there are several that a majority of members agree upon for the initial arc, Matoran being the canister sets, and the main characters. A brief biography of each of the 6 matoran will follow upon the group's decision. Existing Characters: * Turaga Takanuva - Turaga Takanuva would have become a turaga after the events of the Great Being civil war. The fates of the Toa Nuva are as of yer undecided, however many people agree that Toa Takanuva should become a Turaga. (Biography required) * The Golden Skinned Being - Leader of the Skakdi in the fortress at the cliff, it is responsible for helping the Skakdi survive so long. * Makuta "Brutaka" - The first of the post-Mata Nui Awakening Makuta, he was born in the Makuta pool around the time Teridax usurps Mata Nui, adopting the name of his host. During the events of the Great Being civil war, he and the new Makuta were presumed dead in the abandoned remains of the giant robot. He slowly rebuilt the remains of Metru Nui (now known as The Necropolis) and the rest of the inside of the giant robot. He knows of an extraterrestrial threat headed for Spherus Magna and pits the remaining factions on Spherus Magna against each other to prepare them for the extraterrestrial threat, pretending to be a villain in the eyes of the Matoran (knowing that Takanuva would never forgive the Makuta even though all those loyal to Teridax were wiped out eons ago). * Velika - A genocidal great being in a Po-Matoran's body. Presumed dead--the operative word being "presumed". Proposed possibilities for Velika: ** In hiding, in a cave or something, and planning his return ** Disguised as another Matoran, living a normal life, searching for the Makuta in order to take over, or experimenting with the Makuta on rahi in order to learn how to harness their power ** Operating through a pawn or network of pawns to achieve his plans, with the pawn or leader of the pawns being the first story arc villain, and Velika revealed to be the main villain at the end of the arc * Melding Teridax - The linear ancestor of the "New Makuta". Sometime between the MU's demise and 0 OM, he descended into the remains of the MU, sacrificing his essence and form to feed the creation of the new race of Makuta. Proposed Character Biographies: * Anthorne - An Onu-Matoran tunnel builder. During an effort to deliver an infected kanohi mask to Turaga Takanuva, Anthorne narrowly escaped death at the claws of tunnel-dwelling infected rahi thanks to his good friend Dakaru. He met his rahi soon afterwards. * Jaan- a Ta-matoran wilderness expert. he prefers to spend his time in the wildlands around Ta-Ferea rather than the city. An expert on rahi and survival techniques from his years of wilderness experience. he also has a desert Ussal crab that helps him carry his gear and sniff out herbs and other rahi. He is not unfriendly, but due to his time in the wild, favours rahi companionship to matoran. Tough and heroic, he is popular with females but he is oblivious to their advances. * Toro- a Ga-matoran, and captain of the guard of Gali-Ferea. Tough and no-nonsense, she keeps watch of Gali-Ferea with an iron fist. she wields a large shield that doubles as a surfboard, and a powerless kanoka disk used to stop matoran troublemakers. In the time after the skakdi raids began she had adopted a fishing spear as a weapon as well. Her cold exterior masks a matoran who is high-strung and under immense stress from her great responsibilities. The only time she can truly relax is when she's surfing the waves at Nuva bay * Getu- an Onu-matoran translator and rahi-mounter. Calm and centred, he wields great strength both physically and mentally. A personal friend of Turaga Takanuva, he is often tasked with finding potential candidates to search for the Toa. A translator by trade, he is comfortable almost anywhere in the matoran realm. * Sando- a Po-matoran sports star and kohlii champion. he lives primarily in Matoro-Ferea and he considers it his home, but he travels frequently to the other districts. Bold and loudmouthed, being a star he overflows with charisma. He fancies himself a ladies man, but in spite of his fame, female matoran never fall for his cheesy pickup lines. He idolises Matoro and dedicates all his games to him, he wishes some day to live up to Matoro's greatness, but fails to understand what truly made Matoro such a hero. Famous for his "dual-style" kohlii technique, he wields the hammer and scoop as two separate tools, a feat thought impractical by mainsteam kohlii players. * Jiroto- a Le-matoran and Lewa-sphera's own "Jester Knight". Rambunctious and lighthearted. Because of the incompetence of the official captain of the guard of Lewa-sphera, Jiroto took it upon himself to protect his home town. He uses a combination of martial arts and practical jokes (with emphasis on the practical) to keep Lewa-sphera's overgrown streets clean. His comedic exterior hides a keen and strong sense of duty and justice. He would never abandon the people he cherishes, and devotes his life to keep the matoran upbeat and hopeful in these dark times. he wields a "Rattlestick" a weapon of his own invention, it consists of a staff with maracas on either end. And he is not afraid to use it, be it on rahi, troublesome matoran or even skakdi raiders. * Kyoset- a Ko matoran with a tragic past. many years ago when the raids started, his entire "family" was murdered by skakdi. Now he wanders the wilds of Kopaka-sphera, armed with a long range ballistic launcher searching for revenge. He is cold and distant, but not without his own dark sense of humor, he is close to what a human would call a psychopath. Obviously, he hates the skakdi with a vengeance, and refers to them as "Piraka" a vulgar word meaning murderer. Though his reasoning is justified, his means for revenge spark controversy with other matoran. Time and time again he comes dangerously close to breaking the Toa code.